


Can I talk to you, comfort you

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Percival is waiting for his boyfriend to come back.





	Can I talk to you, comfort you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevonShea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/gifts).



> Thanks to Verdantmoth and Amarie_authiel for the betareading!

Percival looked at the clock. Gwaine would not be here before at least another hour. The meetings had always lasted for at least four hours.

Percival hated being here and waiting. He felt useless.

He wanted to be with Gwaine even when knew perfectly well that would be impossible.

Still, things had evolved since the start of his relationship with Gwaine.

Percival remembered how, at first, Gwaine hadn’t told him about these meetings. He had just said he wasn’t available certain days. As it was the beginning of their relationship, Percival hadn't really found it strange. It seemed normal that they didn’t tell each other everything.

Though, as time passed by and their relationship became more serious, Gwaine was still tight lipped about his monthly meetings.

As they had neared their first anniversary, Percival had got fed up with these secrets. He had started imagining so many scenarios… Gwaine having a hidden child, being sick, etc… He had needed to know. So he had confronted Gwaine.

Gwaine had explained everything. How he had always been the black sheep of the family and how his relationship with his father had been strained since he had refused to take over his father’s insurance company. His choice to study arts and his job as a photographer were seen as disgraceful by his father. His mother hadn’t really taken his side either. And so for the past ten years or so, Gwaine was summoned by his father once a month. These meetings had no other purpose than to offer Gwaine’s father an occasion to despise his son’s life choices. Of course, Gwaine’s homosexuality was the cherry on the top, for the man who had hoped that his son would not only follow his step in the company but also make a good marriage choice in order to reinforce their position in the London society.

Percival hadn’t known what to say… He was very close to his parents himself, and he couldn’t even imagine living in perpetual conflict with his family like Gwaine was.

After that, Gwaine had continued to see his father and Percival had stopped asking to see him on these weekends. Now he understood why his boyfriend wanted to be alone.

Things changed when they moved in together. The first time Gwaine went to see his father, he didn’t even come back to their flat. He just sent a message to Percival telling him he would be sleeping in his old flat which hadn’t been sold yet.

Percival hadn’t really taken that well. They were in a serious relationship, living together, Gwaine shouldn’t have needed to isolate himself like that. When Gwaine came back the next day, Percival told him so which led them to their first serious argument.

The next time, Gwaine had understood that Percival shouldn’t stay completely excluded from that part of his life, so after his meeting with his father he went for a long walk and then came back to sleep next to his boyfriend. They still hadn’t talked about it but at least Gwaine hadn’t made Percival feel like he wasn’t important.

It had gone on like that for a few months but this time, Percival wanted it to be different. He wanted to be there for his boyfriend, to support him like he was meant to and to show Gwaine that keeping everything inside wasn’t good for him.

Of course, Percival knew that Gwaine would still be in a bad mood when he’d come back and wouldn’t talk easily. So he decided to prepare everything Gwaine loved the most in order to help him relax as much as possible and see what happen after that.

***

When Percival heard the front door open, he took a deep breath. Everything was ready. He just hoped it would be enough to help Gwaine feel better.

He joined his boyfriend in the hall, and, without a word, helped him get rid of his coat followed by a gentle kiss on his temple.

“Come, I’ve made tea.”

Gwaine followed diligently but his face showed how furious he was inside. His jaw was tensed and he kept his eyes to the floor. The fact that he went with Percival and sat on the couch rather than isolate himself in the bedroom was already a small victory for Percival.

Percival went to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. He took Gwaine’s favorite tea. Fortnum & Mason’s Royal Blend. One of the rare reminders of Gwaine’s posh upbringing. He added milk, just two drops, just as his boyfriend liked it.

Gwaine hadn’t moved an inch when Percival came back with the tea. He put the tray on the table and sat next to Gwaine without touching him.

Gwaine looked at him and the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

“Thanks,” Gwaine said, taking the cup.

As he sipped his tea, Percival tuned the TV on and launched the Dvd he had prepared.

Gwaine lifted his eyes as soon as he heard the music of the menu. He looked at the TV and then at Percival who smiled.

“Your favourite season,” Percival explained launching the first episode of the second season of Doctor Who, the first one with David Tennant. Percival knew his boyfriend had a celebrity crush for the actor, even if Gwaine had always refused to admit it.

Gwaine moved slightly to sit more comfortably in the couch and Percival was relieved to see the tension starting to leave his body.

When they finished the first episode, Gwaine had emptied two cups of tea and was now leaning against Percival’s shoulder.

“Another one?” Percival asked, the remote already in hand.

Gwaine nodded and decided to make himself more comfortable, taking Percival’s arm to put around his shoulders, his head against his boyfriend's torso, laying on the couch.

They watched a second and then a third episode cuddled together.

“Hey, I’ll let you watch the next one while I’m making dinner, ok?” Percival asked.

“What are you making?” Gwaine asked, his longest sentence since he had come back.

“My mother’s pierogis.”

Gwaine smiled. A full smile this time and Percival knew he had reached his goal. Tea, Doctor Who, and pierogis seemed to be the miracle remedy against Gwaine’s anger and gloominess.

 

After eating in front of another episode, Gwaine went to take a shower. He stayed in the bathroom for a long time but when he came out, wearing just his pyjamas pants, he was back to his usual self.

He came back to the couch but rather than take his spot next to Percival’s again he straddled his boyfriend’s lap and put his arms around his neck

“Thank you for all you did.”

“That’s what a loving boyfriend is meant to do, isn’t it?”

“Yes but I didn’t really let you play that role in the past and… I should have.”

“It’s alright.”

Gwaine kissed Percival then. A deep and slow kiss, demonstrating his feelings and how grateful he was to have such a supportive boyfriend by his side.

They kissed more, just enjoying the closeness of their bodies. It felt good. Percival was relieved that he had managed to provide the kind of support Gwaine needed. He knew that Gwaine and his dad would probably never really get along but at least, now, he had found a way to help Gwaine through his monthly ordeal.

“Next month,” Gwaine said after another kiss, “would you accompany me? Not to see my father, of course.”

Percival nodded, knowing about Gwaine’s father disapproval of their relationship.

“But drive me there and picking me up after.”

“Of course,” Percival answered without any hesitation.

“Thanks.”

They kissed once again and then Percival suggested they went to bed where they could show each other how grateful they were to have the other in their life.


End file.
